Hyperdimension Neptunia: Re:Birth by Sleep
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: A young boy who lost his heart during a battle against his dark side and now sleeps in a castle away from many words, is given second chance to help those in need. However his body remains a sleep and his heart rests inside another young hero, only his mind is given a chance. Will the boy regain his memory? Will he ever become whole again? Will he ever truly wake up? Read on. Harem
1. Chapter 1

Character Profile

Name: Ventus

Nickname: Ven

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Home World: Unknown/Land of Departure/Castle Oblivion

Appearance: Ventus bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. Further highlighting this resemblance is Ventus's outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's own Twilight Town clothes. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket in Kingdom Hearts II (black on the left side), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Master Eraqus wears a similar piece of armor, though more blue-green, and more obvious. Ventus's pants are also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though Ven's balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

Ventus's mannerisms are also echoed by Sora and Roxas; in particular, when standing around he often places his hands behind his head, in the same stance that Sora uses. Another example is in the opening video; Ventus is shown falling through a Station of the Dive to the Heart due to the Kingdom Key and Soul Eater shattering the pillar, in a similar way to how Sora and Roxas fall from shattered Stations at the beginning of their games. At the beginning of his episode at the Land of Departure, Ventus falls asleep outside after watching a shooting star, and a little while later, he yawns, and then is startled to find Aqua standing over him, who giggles upon his reaction and teases him affectionately, mirroring how Kairi startled Sora awake in the original Kingdom Hearts.

When touching the piece of armor on his shoulder, Ventus becomes fully clad in armor. In Birth by Sleep, Ventus's suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of green and gold. In this suit, Ventus adds a yellow cape to his outfit that is discolored, almost appearing rusted. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus's helmet has a notably different design from Aqua and Terra's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward. Strangely, Ventus's boots are colored completely gold in this outfit, as opposed to the multi-colored ones he normally wears. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus's armor is altered. He loses his cape, his boots change to more closely resemble those in his unarmored state, and the coloration changes much more than Terra or Aqua's. Ventus's armor loses the greens entirely, now sporting steel blue, gold, and black armor, with several red lines decorating it.

Personality: Ventus is the youngest of the three Keyblade warriors. Personality-wise, he has many similarities with Sora: he's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way". When he gives them their passes to Disney Town, he grudgingly mentions that Scrooge McDuck told him to "take two grown-ups," but he doesn't seem to dislike his status as the youngest of the three.

He also makes new friends easily in different worlds and really cares about his best friends Terra and Aqua, viewing Terra as an older brother. Ventus is very much unable to cope with Terra turning and subsiding to the darkness in his heart. Some of his traits and personality might have passed on to Sora when his heart joined him. Along with his kind personality, he also shows a lot of bravery, especially evident when he battles Vanitas for the final time, where he promises to fight for his friends no matter what, knowing the fact that he would lose his heart as a result.

Backstory: Ventus's heart is severely damaged by the creation of his dark counterpart, Vanitas, and then again when the χ-blade forged from their hearts is destroyed. Both times, Sora's heart reaches out to mend Ventus's heart, and by the end of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus's heart has gone to sleep within Sora so that it can recover until it is fully healed and ready to rejoin his body, which lies comatose but safe within the Chamber of Waking. However for unknown reasons, his mind was called due to a small voice desperately crying out for help. He, or at least his mind, now journeys with his new friends to protect Gamindustri from the forces of Darkness.

Abilities: Keyblade and fighting style

Out of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus is the fastest and most agile, which reflects in his primary fighting style of dodging, quick movements and swift combo attacks. Ventus has an affinity for the wind and Light elements and mixes both into several of his techniques and magic attacks.

Ven's primary battle style consists of very fast, wide backhanded strikes with his Keyblade in quick succession to deal damage. His single strikes aren't as powerful as Sora's two-handed strikes or Terra's powerful blows, but his ability to attack quickly makes up for his lower attack power.

In addition to his swift standard attacks, Ventus has access to a variety of exclusive attack commands in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Ven can use his natural affinity for acrobatics to unleash an extended version of the Ars Arcanum-Combo and exhibits advanced Keyblade-throwing abilities like Wind Raid, Spark Raid and Treasure Raid. Using his wind affinity, Ventus can use Tornado Strike to sweep his opponents away. Another exclusive, ultimate attack, Salvation, enables Ventus to use his light affinity to its fullest. Ventus also makes heavy use of his wind powers in his personal finishing commands, the Air Flair series and his ultimate finisher, Stratosphere. Lastly, Ventus has another "Finish" Command exclusive to him, which is called Celebration.

Magic

Although not as skilled in magic as his classmate, Aqua, Ventus has access to a broad variety of magic spells as well as two spells exclusive to him in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. These two spells are Tornado and Faith. Tornado creates a powerful gust of wind that absorbs enemies, while Faith creates a powerful burst of light around Ventus.

Miscellaneous

Beside a variety of these abilities usable by all three or two of the protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus has access to three unique Command Styles and two exclusive Shotlocks. His first personal Command Style, Fever Pitch, which is gained near the beginning of the game, lets Ventus use his speedy combat style to its fullest. The second exclusive Command Style, Cyclone, is a powerful 2nd level Command Style which has Ventus use his wind powers to attack with wide-ranged spinning slashes in all directions. Ventus's third exclusive Command Style is called Wingblade. By activating this second level Command Style, Ventus discards his Keyblade in exchange for six silver-white glowing swords of light which float behind him like six glowing wings, reminiscent of the picture of a Seraph, a six-winged Angel.

Ventus also has access to two unique Shotlocks, as well as a third just for storyline purposes. The two freely usable Shotlocks are Pulse Bomb and Multivortex. The third exclusive Shotlock is Dark Link, which can only be used when in a Dimension Link with Vanitas in Ventus's final battle.

Small and spry, Ventus has access to the already well-known Dodge Roll technique, as well as an offensive variant named Thunder Roll. Furthermore he can use the Glide and Superglide abilities as well as another offensive version called Fire Glide. The Reversal command allows Ventus to quickly dodge an enemies attack and rush behind it, similar to the Reaction Command in Kingdom Hearts II used against the Dusk Nobodies.

D-Link

Main article: Game:Ventus (D-Link)

Ventus becomes a D-Link for Terra and Aqua after they receive Aqua's handmade Wayfinders. While in link with Ventus, the user can use swift and quick commands, which reflects Ventus' speed-oriented fighting style.

Weapons

Ventus's Keyblades are primarily balanced in terms of attack and magic power. His versions of common Keyblades are shorter in length compared to Terra and Aqua's; this helps him better wield them in his signature backhand style. Ventus also has three exclusive Keyblades; his original Keyblade, Wayward Wind, along with Frolic Flame and Lost Memory. Frolic Flame is obtained after Ventus meets Lea and Isa, and Lost Memory is received when Ven remembers his past on Destiny Islands.

Harem: Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, IF, Compa, RED, Falcom, MAGES., MarvelousAQL, and Cyberconnect2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Kurumi Lover 6451 here! I have brand new story for Y'all! I would like to thank MrAlen and Hewhohasnoname for making this idea possible!

So without further a due, I bring you!

"Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth by Sleep"

Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Changing Seasons

Castle Oblivion

Castle Oblivion was initially the world Land of Departure. After the defeat of Eraqus at Terra's hand, Master Xehanort summons the darkness to destroy the land. After the events at the Keyblade Graveyard, Aqua brought a comatose Ventus to the Land of Departure to the dilapidated castle to keep him safe. Remembering how Eraqus told her that he and others before him who safeguarded the Land of Departure devised a means to seal the world's Keyhole to prevent anyone who would threaten the land's neutrality, Aqua honors her master's final request by using this method to recreate the world so that only she knew the structure and layout of it and that any unwelcome visitors would be "lost in oblivion". As a result, she uses Eraqus's Keyblade to seal the world's Keyhole and recreates the world into Castle Oblivion. She then leaves Ven in the newly-formed Chamber of Waking and promises to bring Terra back with her before waking him up. When Aqua departs from the building to go look for Terra, she turns around to look at her new home, completely transformed.

As Aqua left, there was still a figure on the room... the figure of the child, the child that wanted to help his dear friends... he felt sadness... but most importantly emptiness, he gave his heart to the child he thinks, no, knows will help break their curse, the one whose destiny shines bright like the sun and his heart, the one who will find a way to bring light to everyone's heart, the one to truly defeat darkness.

A tear streamed down his face, he wanted to help his friends... he made several promises... he visited many worlds... he made so many friends and memories, but now he is destined to be here forever, he didn't regret it... rather, he wished to stay with his friends, why did this have to happen? Why? He wanted to get a chance... another chance... maybe this time he could save everyone important to him... that is if he could again...

(In Italics) "...elp... h...on... se... ch..."

That's when a voice sounded inside his head, he thought how could the voice sound in his head? And what is it saying?

(In Italics) "Hello? Who are you?"

He thought, trying to communicate with the voice inside his head, was this the darkness trying to take his body? Or was Vanitas still alive?

(In Italics) "O... go... ough... He...o! M... nam... is... His...re"

The voice inside his head still tried to get through him, by the time it seemed some of the things the voice wanted to say were clearer, but what exactly is happening?

(In Italics) "What? Sorry, I can't understand you, can you please repeat it again?"

He asked, he was curious as always... he wanted to know, what is the message this strange voice wanted to say, what is the purpose of the voice and more importantly... how did the voice got through him? Who was this person that passed throught Castle Oblivion just to communicate with him?

(In Italics) "O... the...nal... mus... d... le... me...x it... Hm, Hello? Is this okay? Is this getting through?"

(In Italics) "! Yes, it's getting through... who are you? What do you want?"

The kid now that he got the person inside his head to get the message clear, but now he was a bit scared... he didn't want to succumb to darkness, he wanted to help Terra not end up like him... if he did end up like Terra then Aqua would... no, Aqua will definitely be sad she will break, that is why the kid hardened his mind so that nothing could get him.

(In Italics) "Oh, thank god it got through, I was really worried I might get attacked"

(In Italics) "Yeah, but... well... who... are you?"

The Kid asked since the voice seemed to evade the question, or was really relieved... also it seemed the voice was from a girl, the voice sounded graceful and smart as a smart girl, but at the same time it sounded childish.

(In Italics) "My apologies, my name is Histoire, a pleasure to meet you, and also I would like to apologize again since I'm out of time, but I would like to ask for your help"

(In Italics) "My help? I wish I could... but I don't have a heart anymore, I can't move... nor can I talk, sorry Histoire"

The Kid said since this Histoire seemed like a good person, the kid now knew how to distinguish a person that was enveloped by darkness from those that have pure light in their heart, if he had a heart he wished to help this girl from the bottom of his heart.

(In Italics) "Don't worry young man, I already know of your situation that is why with the last tiny bit of my strength I can take you to the place I need your help with"

(In Italics) "The place? You mean another world? Histoire who exactly are you?"

This became a mystery the more the kid thought, at first he thought she had magic like Yen Sid, the mage from that strange tower or maybe she had the power of the Star Shard that King Mickey had, for now he decided to continue asking.

(In Italics) "Something like that... but instead of another world... more like another dimension... the hyperdimension"

(In Italics) "! D-Dimension? A-Another dimension? So not only there exists another worlds but another dimensions?"

(In Italics) "That is about right, I apologize since I'm short of time, please answer me... Will you please help me?"

The Girl asked leaving the kid without a single thought, another dimension... just what would happen to him? What will happen to his friends? To Aqua? To Terra? But he pushed those thought aside, that is why...

(In Italics) "Okay"

...he accepted, without a doubt, I mean yeah he could get utterly lost in another dimension and never come back, but if he had refused and caused someone's death... a dimension destruction... how could he face his friends when he wakes up? This is it... the chance he asked for, the chance he wished for... the chance to protect something once again.

(In Italics) "! Thank you so much, then-"

(In Italics) "Wait! I want to ask some questions"

(In Italics) "Of course whatever may they be?"

(In Italics) "How can I transport there, since I can't move? I can only think?"

(In Italics) "Well, I can transport you there, in body and mind... but in the process... you... will lose your memories"

(In Italics) "! I-If I do get there... can I return once again here? Once I'm done with the quest can I return"

(In Italics) "..."

The voice said no other thing, the kid waited... waited for a response, but he didn't get it... so that is why he...

(In Italics) "... Let's go"

... he accepted, how could he let a person in need alone? He can lose his memories... the memories of his dear friends... but... those people in need definitely need their help, that is why he decided to help.

(In Italics) "! B-But... you... I..."

(In Italics) "Don't worry Histoire... If I can help someone then I might as well take it, and also sitting here is kinda boring and you know..."

The Kid said still trying to convince himself, he knew he was hurting, he had no heart, he had nothing... but there is nothing worser than leaving someone in need alone.

(In Italics) "... My deepest apologies and my sincerest thanks, then I shall transport you to the Hyperdimension, but first let me give you some details, the dimension you are going is completely different from the dimension you live in, the monsters are different, the cities are different, everything is different so I ask you to stay calm, don't fret and keep being strong"

(In Italics) "Different... don't worry Histoire, I have been in different worlds so don't worry nothing will faze me... maybe"

(In Italics) "Fufu, You definitely are strong willed... no wonder you are the one I was connected to..."

(In Italics) "Connected to?"

(In Italics) "Yeah... I searched for someone outside our dimension that could help me and the person you are directly helping, someone strong willed, someone that can bring happiness to those around him, someone who can bring us light... that is you"

(In Italics) "I'm thankful that you chosen someone like me, anyway anything else before I'm transported there?"

(In Italics) "Help Neptune... Gather the CPU... and save Gamindustri"

The voice said, and the kid made sure that was saved in his head, maybe that way he can remember even with the amnesia... but for now... this was goodbye.

(In Italics) "Okay, then I need to save a dimension right? I will do my best Histoire"

(In Italics) "Thank you, I thank you... now onto the transportation... "

(In Italics) "..."

The Kid made sure to say goodbye mentally to the many memories he had, to the many friends he had... but most importantly... to Terra and Aqua.

(In Italics) "I forgot to ask your name, may I know your name?"

(In Italics) "Ventus... but call me Ven"

Then Ventus felt his mind fade away, it felt like he was being sucked away, by the tiny bit of conciousness he had he heard Histoire one last time.

(In Italics) "Thank you... Ven"

(Noragami Opening: Goya No Machiawasa)

(Hyperdimension Neptunia: Re:Birth by Sleep)

On the starry sky in Gamindustri, a girl was walking alone on the woods this girl she had creamy pink hair, her eyes were about the same, and she had a headband with a C patched on the side, she wore a tan-white styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves that was a bit tight since it denoted a bit her big bust, she also wore a red plaid skirt and a black choker with a small heart on it, her boots matched her shirt also she wore black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"Ah! A shooting star!" The girl said while looking at the starry sky, she saw a shooting star, she wished to the star... she wished to become a nurse, then she opened her eyes, "Another shooting star?" She saw yet another shooting star closer to the other one, she thought that it was probably a meteor shower, but those thoughts were pushed away when she saw the two shooting stars about to reach land, "T-This is dangerous desu"

.

.

.

.

The Kid woke up, he felt the wind graze through his skin, he had a strange feeling in the stomach... it felt like he was falling...

"!" Then the kid opened up his eyes, to see what was happening, "W-Why am I falling?" He asked to himself then he tried to do something, he looked around to see if there was something in the ground to fall and be saved, but right then he saw her, "A girl?" He saw a girl some meters away from him, she had short purple hair, she had some strange white clothing too, she wore really strange clothing... but why? He thought he had already know the names of the clothing yet why... why doesn't he remember? Why doesn't he remember falling? Why was he in this situation? Then he shook his head, "No time to think, I need to help her" The boy said then he started to extend his arm towards the girl, he found it difficult.

Just a bit more...

Just a bit...

"Got you!" He shouted because he grabbed the girl's arm and then he hugged her and put himself down with her on top of him, "At least this should soft her landing" He said while smiling a little bit, then he braced for the impact and...

.

.

.

"Haah~ F-Finally arrived desu" The girl said while leaning to a nearby tree, she had ran towards the direction of the shooting stars, then when she went towards the crater that was formed because of the landing, she saw... "Two people?" She asked to herself, she saw two people: one girl and one strange young man, he had different clothing to anyone she has seen, he had what appeared to be a hoodie but this one was divided in two... white on the right side and black on the left side, he also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, at first she thought he was a warrior... or another game character, then she saw his pants they were black, white and grey and he also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, he wore strange looking shoes they looked like armor boots, but they weren't they were like street shoes or the like...

"He is strange" The girl said to herself admiring the boy, then she say him up close, "He is cute..." She said while she felt a little bit of her face heat up, then she shook her head and grabbed them both, the boy on her left shoulder and the girl on the right shoulder, "Now, let's get you to patched up" The girl said in a happy tone, she could finally prove her nursing skills.


End file.
